Adieu Maman
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Mercer, le bras droit à la gomme du bigoudiné Beckett, expert en maniement de poignard et sous-entendus graveleux, pseudo homme mystérieux qui n'a pas peur de se jeter à la flotte quand ça commence à chauffer pour ses fesses, enterre sa Mamounette chérie


Disclaimers : Mercer l'est pas à moi, snif T.T

Résumé : Mercer, le bras droit à la gomme du bigoudiné Beckett, expert en maniement de poignard et sous-entendus graveleux, pseudo homme mystérieux qui n'a pas peur de se jeter à la flotte quand ça commence à chauffer pour ses fesses, enterre sa Mamounette chérie d'amuuur.

* * *

_Adieu Maman._

Chaleur, tension… Nous cuisions tous sous un soleil de plomb. Les graviers blancs du cimetière étaient éblouissants, pas une brise pour rafraichir l'atmosphère déjà tendue. Le prêtre marmonnait pour économiser sa salive et nous ne percevions que des bribes de son hommage funèbre. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si nous venions pour rendre un dernier hommage à Maman plus que pour l'héritage. Pourtant de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes ce jour-là, c'est peut-être le moi qui était le moins hypocrite. Mon jeune frère me lançait des regards moqueurs et méprisants par-dessus l'horrible chapeau de sa femme. Il savait être le favori de Maman et se doutait bien que je n'aurais rien. Je le renvoyais à la contemplation du cercueil avec un regard menaçant. Je ne supportais pas la mesquinerie de ma famille. Il me semblait que Philip serait attristé par la mort de Maman, alors qu'il n'était venu que pour l'argent…

Quand la cérémonie se termina, nous nous retrouvâmes rassemblés dans le bureau lambrissé de Maman. Moi, mon jeune frère, mes sœurs et leurs maris, nous attendîmes la venue du notaire en suant à grosses gouttes sous nos costumes noirs. Les femmes sortirent leurs éventails et ma belle-sœur fit monter des brocs de limonade fraîche. Il faisait si chaud que par ce simple geste elle me parut moins antipathique pendant une brève seconde. Jamais je n'avais connu un mois d'août aussi caniculaire au pays de Galles. Mon mouchoir était trempé à force d'essuyer mon front ; dehors il faisait encore plus lourd et les feuilles jaunies des grands peupliers qui bordaient la rivière asséchée pendaient lamentablement sans qu'aucun vent ne les agite.

Enfin le notaire arriva en fronçant le nez sans doute à cause de l'odeur de sueur qui devait régner dans la pièce. Il y eut plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Il s'installa au bureau et procéda aux méthodes légales d'ouverture du testament. Il commença à le lire d'une voix monocorde. J'étais peu intéressé car je ne m'attendais à rien, mais tous mes parents tendaient l'oreille et retenaient leur souffle. Ce fut une énorme surprise quand le notaire énonça : « Je lègue tous mes biens à la Sainte Eglise Anglicane à l'exception d'un lot réservé à mon premier fils David Louis Mercer ».

Toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers moi, le visage décomposé. J'étais aussi surpris qu'eux. Mon frère s'écria avec un air mauvais :

« Tu l'as manipulée ! Elle ne t'aimait pas, c'est toujours nous qu'elle a préféré, fit-il en indiquant ma sœur Viviane et lui-même. Comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul à profiter de l'héritage ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Mère était très religieuse, peut-être a-t-elle eu des regrets. » Répondis-je avec un très léger sourire ironique que mon frère décela pourtant.

Philip se jeta sur moi, mais pas assez rapidement pour que je ne puisse l'éviter. Il me regardait comme un chien méchant, prêt à mordre, je me tenais sur la défensive, calme, comme à mon habitude. Mes beaux-frères intervinrent enfin pour calmer mon frère. Je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : me cracher à la figure et partir loin d'ici, mais tout comme les autres, il mourrait de curiosité de savoir à combien s'élevait ma part d'héritage.

Le notaire envoya chercher quatre coffrets. Un fort allongé et trois rectangulaires de différentes tailles. Je restais perplexe. Que ma mère eut légué tout son argent à l'église ne m'étonnais qu'à moitié, mais qu'elle m'eut laissé quelque chose à moi seul…

J'ouvris les coffrets sous l'œil avide de ce qui me servait de famille.

Dans la première, il y avait une épée de très bonne facture ayant été forgé par mon père il y a de nombreuses années, avant qu'il ne s'engage… La plus petite contenait un poignard oriental dont le manche était en ivoire, plus dévolu à l'apparat qu'autre chose. Les deux autres boites contenaient l'une deux pistolets de duel et l'autre une collection de poignards. Elle m'avait également laissé une lettre que Philip m'arracha des mains avant que je ne puisse la lire. Je laissais courir, peu affecté par l'opinion que ma famille pourrait avoir de moi.

« Je sais que tu en feras mauvais usage, lut Philip.

-Mère te connaissait bien David ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un ricanement méprisant qui cachait mal son amertume.

Il partit en me jetant la lettre à la face. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le revis.

Je repartis pour Londres dans l'heure qui suivit. Je ne gardais que l'épée qui me convenait à merveille et qui me rappelait mon père, et je vendis tout le reste.

* * *

Peut-être un jour une suite, qui sait... erf, c'est pas demain la veille ! 


End file.
